


Master's Brother

by BendyDick



Series: Master's Twins [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master needs to go on a business trip and leaves his twin slaves under the care of his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Brother

The twins were standing at the door, matching little outfits and hair done so it looked more tamed than usual. Both of them were pouting, they didn’t want Master to go away and he probably should have been flattered but he was too busy fussing over the state of his twins. 

“Back straight Sebastian; wipe that pout off your faces. I want you two to look nice. Do I have to spank you before I leave?” 

The boys tried their best to be what Master wanted, even giving forced little grins that looked more like they’d smelt something gross. It would be fine though. The twins were cute and James would like their youth. Jim hoped his older brother would like his pets at least. 

Master nervously paced the space in front of the twins, his bags were packed and his driver on call. There was food in the fridge this time and movies set up in the player. He kept feeling like he was forgetting something. 

“You boys will behave right?” 

“Yes sir.” They answered in unison, sneaking in a lip wobble just to let him know they didn’t want him to leave. 

“You won’t cause trouble.” 

“We promise sir.” 

He walked forward and leaned down so he could press a kiss on each of their lips in turn. When he pulled away from Sebastian the doorbell rang. “That’s him. You will call him James, Sir or Daddy. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Rin gave Sebastian a look and when Master turned to the door he saw him shrug. The door opened and a man stood there with a small carry on. He was taller than Master by almost a head. His hair was dark and he was well built. 

“Jimmy, it’s been too long.” He had a voice like honey and it seemed to relax Master’s shoulders. “How has my baby been?” 

“It’s Jim now brother. Jim Moriarty, Master to the twins though. Do you like them? I found them, my little pets.”

James stepped into the twins’ little bubble and they cowered. They weren’t shy normally, well with Master but it had been awhile since they had seen someone other than him. “They are young.” 

“They are high energy you mean, don’t worry they enjoy themselves. This boys,” Master started proudly as he wrapped himself around the taller man’s waist. “is my brother, Colonel James Moriarty. I expect you to be good for him.” 

Both boys nodded and grinned. “Yes sir.” 

“Master…” Sebastian said weakly, watching sadly as Jim turned to grab his bag. “I’ll… we’ll miss you…” He was so young, his big blue eyes shined under the front hall light and his hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Master swatted his hands away and pressed a kiss to his forehead then his lips. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He pecked Sebastian’s lips again. “If they don’t behave spankings and cold showers are the best form of punishment. I can’t wait to catch up James.” Master pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips and with a giggle bolted out the door. 

James caught the door and closed it slowly so it wouldn’t slam. “So, introduce yourselves please.” His voice was deeper now that Master was gone. He looked to the two little twins and smiled so they knew he wasn’t a threat. “Shall we move to the living room?”

“I want to watch a movie! Master left us movies.” Rin demanded, his jaw set and back straight. James raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Ah- you must be Severin. That makes you Sebastian.” He turned to the taller twin who was still staring at the door as if hoping it would open and bring back his Master. The poor dove. So little and so in love. James tapped the boys shoulder making him jump. “You’re Sebastian, am I correct.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Rin whined and swayed back and forth to get attention back to him. “We want a movie.” 

“You want a movie Rin; don’t speak for your brother.” 

“No… I want a movie too.”

James looked from one boy to the other taking in their hopeful little expressions. “Fine.” They both cheered and were already half way to the living room. “Do you want popcorn?” They both called out to him yes and he smiled. They were cute in a puppy sort of way. 

He stuck a bag of popcorn and listened to the twins murmur to each other. It wasn’t fighting so he only half paid attention, he got bits about how they would be in trouble, that Jim didn’t allow it. He assumed they were trying to sneak an R-rated movie and brushed it aside. A few minutes later he was walking out with overly buttered popcorn in a large bowl. The twins patted the part of the couch in between them, arguing that it was better this way so they didn’t fight over food.

“What movie did you chose?” 

“Something good we promise.” Rin said, cuddling his head against James’s chest. He looked down at the small teen strangely but didn’t try to move him. He wasn’t sure how much cuddling he got with Jim, Jim had a tendency to be neglectful. 

Sebastian claimed the remote and turned on the tv before taking several scopes of popcorn and piling it into his lap. 

“Sebastian, didn’t Master teach you manners.” 

He looked up to him scared and started to gather back up the popcorn so he could put it in the bowl. James laughed, soft and comforting and patted the boy’s leg. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.” 

“I like you.” Sebastian said, bringing a piece of corn to his mouth and popping it in then licking his little finger to get the salt off. He did that with every piece. 

James was too mesmerized by the pink lips sliding over the skinny digit to by attention to the movie; it wasn’t until he heard the sounds of fucking that he looked to the screen. Rin was staring at it fondly and Sebastian had a blush spreading across his cheeks. The two of them were nude, completely nude and probably younger than they were now. They were rutting against each other wearing nothing but school regulation calf socks, hard ons red and leaking against each other. 

“What is this?!” James all but shrieked and reached for the controller. “Turn this off. I don’t want to see that.” 

“It’s our movie, don’t you like us?” Sebastian asked as he held the remote away from James. 

“Give me the remote or I will get the belt.” The remote was quickly handed over and both boys pulled away from the new comer as if he had smacked them. He hadn’t, he just didn’t want to see little kids like that. He knew his brother had his kinks and he knew enough not to get in the way of that but the two boys sitting on either side of him were just babies, cute but tiny and innocent. 

James turned off the TV while he chose one of the actual movies his brother had rented. They were movies he wouldn’t have chosen for teenagers, either too babyish or too many sex scenes, but they were Jim’s kids and he could let them watch what he wanted. 

When he got back to the couch one of the newer Bonds was playing and half the popcorn was gone. He smiled and squeezed back between the two warm bodies. Sebastian’s eyes flew wide at the first explosion and he leaned in to get closer, practically placing himself into James’s lap. 

“Kid,” Sebastian just scooted closer with an open mouth. “S-sebatian?” The boy turned to look and nodded. “You’re on my lap.” 

“Can’t I just stay here? It’s cold.”

“Then get a blanket.” 

“Master lets us watch movies on his lap.” Rin chimed in from the side, crawling his way over as well. “We like it best like that.” 

“I’m not master.” 

Rin didn’t listen he just continued his way onto the older man’s lap with a shit-eating grin. “We know. You’re new.” They were grinning at him, well, Rin was grinning at him and Sebastian’s attention was torn between what was happening on the screen and what his brother was doing. James felt his cock twinge at the light weight of both boys in his lap. Sebastian was cuddled to his chest, Rin was nudging his neck, littering soft opened mouth kisses. 

“How old are you?” 

Rin leaned up to whisper into James’s ear, “Twelve and three quarters. We’ll be thirteen in a few months. ” 

Babies, nothing more than little babies and Rin was practically trying to suck his ear off. He could feel his prick hardening the same way it would if Jim had been here instead of the twins. His brother had trained them well. 

“Boys, I am warning you.” James said in the most authoritarian voice he could muster though it didn’t sound all that threatening when his voice cracked in the middle. “If you don’t get off my lap and settle down there will be consequences.” 

“So that’s where Master gets the words he says.” Rin all but moaned into the elder’s ear. 

“His vocabulary you mean?” 

“Yeah, that thing. Let me help you.” The boy’s hand slipped under his brother’s bottom and gave James’s cock a little squeeze. “I can make your mind go blank, Master showed me how. I am the best.”

James didn’t doubt that but everything in his body was screaming for him to say no. Sure Jim and he had started young, he wasn’t much older than the two kids on his lap and Jim was just a tiny tike, it had been okay back then but Jim was a slut. Jim was always ‘up for it’. Then again Severin was practically trying to jerk him off through his trousers. 

“Move Sebastian or help me.” 

“Sorry… but can’t we wait till-”

“We always do what you want. Master always does what you want!” 

James’s head slowly came back into reality as Rin pulled his hand away to shove at his brother. “Boys, calm down. What is it you want Severin?” 

“I want to be the best. I want to show you I am better than my brother.” Severin was all doe-eyes and pouting lip. His blond hair and round cheeks only added to his cuteness and James could feel himself melting. Sebastian looked sad but Severin, Severin looked ready. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Rin’s eyes were glued to James’s crotch and he nodded happily. “Fine then, call me Daddy.” 

“Yes Daddy.” Rin grinned and shoved again at his brother. “Sebastian is being a party pooper.” 

“I just want to watch the movie first…” 

“And that’s okay love.” James whispered softly into Sebastian’s ear as he pushed him off his lap letting him curl up with one of the couch cushions. It was easy to tell Sebastian was Jim’s baby. He still looked so sad and James only wished he could help the boy take his mind off it. Jim would be back. “You can watch the movie and I will play with Rin-rin.” Severin’s face lit up with a huge grin. “You like your nickname?” He nodded and crawled into the space his brother had left. 

“Master doesn’t call me Rin-rin.” 

“What’s he call you?” 

Severin looked down to the floor and gave a sneaky little smirk. “Troublemaker.” It was easy to see why. He looked up a second later with big blue eyes and a the same devious smirk. He wanted something. He was just like Jim. Selfish and cunning little pricks. 

“What do you want babes?” 

“I told you.” He leaned in to peck James’s lips and he grinded his hips across the other’s still hard member. “I want to be your favorite.”

Severin was all sorts of messed up, it didn’t take an expert to see that. He screamed daddy issues and Stockholm syndrome but James wasn’t in a place to help him out of the hole the boy had been shoved into. Life sucked all over. Jim was nice enough to him even if he seemed to have starved to boy of affection so James just sat back and reaped the benefits of years of training. 

The kid’s hands slid James’s shirt off with practiced skill. His mouth kissed across the muscled chest and at his nipples stopping only to mumble about how different than Jim it was. For a second James wondered if the twins were allowed outside the house. Sebastian, for as loyal as he was being, kept looking over at James, studying him, sizing him up as if he were a toy. Hell he was a toy to these little boys and that much of obvious when Severin started nipping him random places to get him to yelp. 

“Stop that kid.” 

“You make funny noises.” The boy smiled and nipped at James’s jaw. “And you don’t yell at me for it.” 

“Now I see why you are a trouble maker.” Severin blushed. “No, no Rin-rin. It’s okay. Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you a lot. Keep doing what you’re doing. Maybe Sebastian wants to join?” It was just an offer. Sebastian had stopped paying attention to the movie almost completely by now. The older one shook his head, cradled the pillow to his chest and turned around. Loyal little puppy. 

Severin went back to his experiments. He licked, kissed, bit and poked James’s body until he was content and James was hard. Rock hard. Severin liked that. He grinned as he rubbed the bludge through James’s trousers. “You can fuck me. You can fuck me until I scream and beg you to fuck me harder. I don’t care if you make me bleed.” 

“I would never make you bleed.” 

“You are big though.” Severin grinned and slid easily off the couch to kneel between his legs. “It might tear my small body right open.” He pressed a slutty kiss to the little wet spot were the precum was darkening the fabric. “I don’t even know if I can fit all of you in my mouth. Should we see?” 

Slut. 

“Yes baby; let me see what my big boy can do.” Severin’s face couldn’t possibly be any brighter as he hurriedly undid James’s trousers, pulled down his pants and let the cock he’d just been admiring pop out impressively. He was right; it did look massive compared to his small face. The boy’s eyes were wide as were his brother’s who was still pretending like he wasn’t looking. James would let him pretend. No use scaring the small boy. 

“Do you like it like this?” Severin dipped his head and allowed his lips to travel softly, teasingly up James’s dick till he reached the tip and popped the head into his mouth for a little suckle. He was good at that. He pulled off and licked his lips before speaking again. “Or like this?” Without a seconds hesitation the boy slammed the whole massive dick into the back of his throat and started to hallow his cheeks around it. James gave a moan and grabbed a fist full of Severin’s dirty blond hair. He pulled off with a pop a moment later. 

“Second definitely.”

He didn’t wait for more instruction and damn it he didn’t need them. He was all force from then on. Shoving the cock down his throat until James could feel him gagging around it but Severin gave no indication that it bothered him. He’d pull off to play with his tongue over the tip giving no doubt the second sluttiest face the world has ever known. Jim’s came first. 

Severin had his button nose nuzzled against James’s dark hairs when he gave a little moan alarming James. It wasn’t a ‘I’m such a good slut I get off on the taste of you’ though the boy had been making a lot of those this was a true moan coming deep from the back of his throat and when James looked down he understood why. 

At some point in the midst of James and Severin’s little love fest Sebastian must have gotten jealous because he was tucked up under his brother’s bare legs sucking on his brother’s dick. James tried to pull away to watch them but Severin wouldn’t let his cock get more than a few inches away from his lips. They were cute; Severin’s mouth pulled into a wide O above Sebastian’s almost identical little pink lips stretched almost as wide, but not quiet. They were good little boys, Jim had trained them well. 

Severin reclaimed James’s cock after a second and started to milk his orgasm from him. He sucked, licked and bobbed his head better than men twice his age and with each little tongue flick James gave a moan and with each moan Sebastian got from his brother the closer James got to tipping off the edge of his pleasure cliff. His finger’s tore at the fabric of the couch as he tried to keep his hips from rutting into the boy’s mouth, while he was sure he could take it it was more fun to see the kid bob up and down. It didn’t take much, a flick over the tip of his shaft and a good throating moan, for him to be coming deep within Severin’s throat. The boy didn’t even flinch just swallowed around the man’s softening prick and came off with a small pop. 

James finally managed to scoot away far enough to watch the two twins go at it. It looked eerily like his own babies, Richard and Jim, when they had been that age. All desperate rutting sweaty bodies against one another in attempts to fight off bad dreams but these boys were blond and bigger than the twins had ever been. 

Severin was drenched in sweat after a bit and despite his brother’s tireless efforts he wasn’t getting any closer to his release. He kept glancing up at James in panic stricken horror as if begging for something. Eventually Sebastian started giving the same glances though his mouth didn’t stop sucking and bopping. 

“Oh-oh right.” James thought suddenly and started to feel bad for the no doubt tired little boys before him. “You can-can come Sev.” Instantly the boys head flopped down on the couches cushions and he gave a startled cry as he spasmed into his brother’s mouth. Sebastian slid out from under his legs and licked away the cum that spilled from his lips, bringing a finger up to make sure he got all of it. 

“Thank you.” Severin mumbled into the pillows. “Thank you Daddy. Did I do good Daddy?” 

“You did amazing. Such a good little baby.” Severin turned to beam up at him. Sebastian sat on his knees looking down at the carpet. “You to Bastian. You did good too.” 

“Not amazing.” Severin chimed from the couch as he finally pulled himself together and stood on wobbly limbs to come kiss James’s chest. “I did amazing.” 

“Good boys don’t brag.” He shut up immediately. “Come here Sebastian. You can show me what a good boy you are later okay? I know you are a good boy. You boys ready for bed?” Severin was about to complain but an eye brow raise from Daddy was all it took for that sassy little mouth of his to clam right back up. “Come along Sebastian.”

He flicked to TV off before coming to stand next to his brother. They were so different the two of them. James knew well enough that just because two people were twins didn’t mean they acted the same but sometimes it still shocked him. Severin was grinning at him, Sebastian was staring at his toes as he flexed the and unflexed the over and over. It was hard to believe Jim didn’t like Severin, they were almost the same mischievous wise.

James pulled the boys into a tight hug and kissed the tops of their heads. “You are good boys.” They nuzzled closer to him, wrapping their own spaghetti arms around his waist. “Such good boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> For silverbit <3


End file.
